More Than a Memory
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: This takes place during Season five. Peyton is trying to let Lucas go, but it to hard, especially when he is more then a memory.


Hey guys, this is short one shot for Leyton. I was actually driving down the road in this song came on. And I don't know why, but I totally thought of Peyton. So I came home in wrote down what I kept replaying in my head.

This takes place during Season five. Peyton is trying to let Lucas go, but it to hard, especially when he is more than a memory.

Let me know what you think.

Cindy.

"More Than a Memory" - Garth Brooks

* * *

**More than a Memory.**

Peyton walked over to the window and just stared out at the rain. She just kept seeing flashes of conversations from the past couple of days. Haley telling her that Lucas is in love and he is happy with Lindsey. Brooke telling her it's time to let go. As she cried on her shoulder. Lucas telling her his in love with Lindsey,

**People say she's only in my head **

**It's gonna take time but I'll forget **

**They say I need to get on with my life **

**But they don't realize **

She headed over to the couch and decided to turn on a movie, but there was a couple who was celebrating their engagement, so she quickly turned it off. She pulled out her phone and wanted to call him, dialed all the numbers but ended up hanging up because she just couldn't bare for Lindsey to answer. She called Brooke just to talk and, Brooke told her the usual thing "its gonna take time, you're going to be okay ." she was tired of hearing that, she knows Brooke is only being a supported friend.

**When you're dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone **

**Driving across town just to see if she's home **

**Wakin a friend in the dead of night **

**Just to hear him say its gonna be alright **

She once again tried the TV, but just couldn't bare it. Everything was just reminding her that she lost Lucas forever. She even tried to work on some things from the label, but it was no use. She was too tired to focus, but feared sleeping; She knew that, as soon as she closed her eyes that he would be the only thing she'd see. And Lindsey to as she answered the door, Lindsey smiling, Lindsey showing her a ring (Her ring) well it was supposed to be her ring. She could still see the look in Lucas eyes, as Lindsey said, that he asked her to marry him. She wasn't sure if it was a look of love, hate, or you had you're chance. All she could really remember is the pain that went through her heart, as the words left Lindsey's mouth.

**Finding thing to do not to fall asleep **

**Cuz you know she'll be there in your dreams **

**That's when sh'e more than a memory **

Peyton threw down her phone she gathered everything she had left from their times together, any notes she wrote him, ones that she wanted to send but never did. any pictures she still had an around and went over to the fireplace to get rid of them. To set herself free from the only failure in her life, loosing Lucas to Lindsey.

**Took a match to everything she ever wrote **

**Watched her words go up in smoke **

**Tore all her pictures off the wall **

**That ain't helping me at all **

As she threw everything into the fire, she lit a match and said her goodbyes, but she couldn't burn the pictures. She couldn't throw his face into the fire, she just stood there talking to it and reached for the bottle of whiskey next to her. She just couldn't stand to be sober anymore, at least when she is drunk she could start to forget his face, and the way it felt to kiss him, the way it felt to be in his arms again after so many years.

**Talking out loud and nobody's there **

**Looking like hell and ya just don't care **

**Drinking more than ya ever drank **

**Sinking down lower than ya ever sank **

Peyton just hit the floor and tried not to think about Lucas. She was falling apart, in there wasn't a damn thing anyone can do about it. Well expect Lucas, he always had the power to save her. But she wasn't his to save anymore. After picking herself up, she decided to go back to tric, she wanted to just try and forget that Lucas Scott was ever born.

**Find ya self falling down upon your knees **

**Praying to God begging him please **

**That's when she's more than a memory **

When she got to Tric, she pulled out the old punching bag that Derek got her. (the one she used to get over her fears of Ian) Derek left it behind, just in case she ever needed it again. She put the gloves on and just kept hitting it. Hoping, that with every punch, his memory would fade. But she knew it would never be gone, because she could never forget the love of her life, Because she would forever have a heart that only beated for one, and that one is Lucas Scott

**Cuz when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone **

**Driving across town just to see if she's home **

**Waking a friend in the dead of night **

**Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright **

**When you're finding thing to do not to fall asleep **

**Cuz you know she's waiting in your dreams **

**That's when she's more than a memory **

No matter how hard she tried, she would never forget him, she was part of him, and he was a part of her. And the fact that they lived so close and, they shared the same friends, made things worse. Hours later she finally dragged herself back home, carefully tip toe to her room. Not to wake Brooke who was a sleep on the couch, obviously she was waiting up on her. She carefully closed her door, then laid down, and cried herself to sleep.

**When you're finding thing to do not to fall asleep **

**Cuz you know she's waiting in your dreams **

**That's when she's more than a memory **

It was the next morning when she rolled over and smiled, as she noticed her best friend sleeping beside her. It was then that she realized what she needed to do. She needed to let him be happy. When you love someone, you gotta let them go, cuz if you hold on, then you'll never know. That when you love someone and, they come back to you, then your search is done ,because your love is true. She believed in her heart that Lucas still loved her, and that's what made her strong, she needed to get up and face the world. Because one day he will come back to her, he had to, because true love never dies. At least she hopes it doesn't.

**People say she's only in my head **

**It's gonna take time but I'll forget**


End file.
